undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 6
This is issue 6 of The Bowl, entitled "Being Watched" This issue is written by Jamie141 and has the challenge Not that letter- P 6, Being Watched Sitting quietly on the roof of a building, Steve looked over the street they were in, silently cursing himself when he saw how many infected were below him. "what's the matter?" Mark asked as he come over next to Steve "oh shit...." he muttered to himself as he saw all the infected as well. Sighing to herself, Charley joined them, she really wished they'd just tell her what they saw instead of cursing at it. Looking at all the infected she raised an eyebrow to the two men she was with "it's only a few... not a big deal" she stated going back to what she was sorting through while the two men raised eyebrows at eachother like they were thinking, is she serious? before moving to assist her. Meanwhile back at the army base, Adam sat at a table looking over a map. The meeting had finished a while ago but Adam wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. When you miss something it ends with someone dying... Adam had learned that the hard way. Sighing to himself, he rose from his seat and went outside for a little walk, I just wish these "soldiers" are telling the truth he thought to himself as he walked. Back on the scavenging mission... Charley looked around the corner and counted four infected in total before she turned back around to Steve and Mark "I count four of them in the way of where we want to go" she told the two and they exchanged glances. "the size of that alley is too small for all three of us to go down at once" Mark stated to which Steve nodded. "maybe one of us can go down and get two of them before moving out the way so another one of us can get the last two" Steve suggested while Charley just sighed and went around the corner neither of the two noticing. Once she was in the alley she brought out the crowbar from her bag and held it tight before giving a little whistle, getting the attention of one of the infected "good boy" she stated and waited until it was close enough before smacking the crowbar straight into the side of its head knocking it to the floor as well as catching the attention of the second infected. Smashing her foot down onto its head she finished off the first one before moving forward and diving her crowbar straight into the second one's forehead killing it straight away. Unfortuantly she had now caught both the third and forth infected's attention. Sighing to herself she raised her crowbar, however she didn't have to do anything as Steve and Mark sneaked behind the two infected and stabbed them through the head from behind before letting them fall to the ground. "about time" Charley stated doing the hands on sides pose causing the two men to chuckle. "come on lets get some food" Steve said and the three entered the building through the alley way door. Back at the base.... Adam looked over the courtyard as citizens went about what they usually do before looking over the field outside the fence. They had been doing good for so long and now it looked like they might lose it all because of these "others" he thought to himself as he looked over the nearby trees. Maybe the others have gone by though he continued to think... no not think, wish. However he was unaware that a unseen survivor amoungst the trees was aiming a rifle straight at Adam "what's the idea?" the armed survivor asked his friend who sat there and looked over the base Moving his face into the light a little showing off a long scar down one side of his face and other dark features before he smiled the other survivor answered "get the others....we start our attack soon" Credits *Steve Tusk *Mark Tusk *Charley Simmons *Adam *2 unnamed 'Others' Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues